


We Should Just Tell Them Already

by jacksonnw



Series: Damijon Week 2018 [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: Making the Relationship Public/Coming out - Damian and Jon each separately tell their parents/family they're dating then meet up and talk about how weird their families are.





	We Should Just Tell Them Already

“Damian, I think it’s time we told our families we’re dating. They’re gonna find out eventually.”

Damian sighed, “You might be right Jon. I’ve caught Grayson and Brown laughing when they think I’m not looking, and I think I heard Drake and the clone talking about us.”

Jon frowned at Damian, “He’s my brother you dummy, you have to stop calling him that,” he then flashed Damian his puppy dog eyes and added, “please, for me?”

“You know I can’t say no to those eyes, corncob,” Damian smiled at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Before they could get too carried away, Damian pulled back with a grin, “But back to the matter at hand. How about we each tell our families tonight and then meet up afterward?”

“You mean it Dami,” Jon questioned. After receiving a nod in response, he smiled, “Yay! It’s been killing me keeping this secret for so long.”

Unlike Jon, Damian had no problems keeping their relationship hidden from his family. Between his brothers’ teasing, his father’s overprotectiveness and Steph, telling them would be a nightmare. “So, after we tell them, where do you want to meet tonight?” 

Jon paused to think about a spot he and Damian could enjoy with it being just the two of them, “I got it, how about the farm back in Hamilton?”

“Sounds great,” Damian responded, “see you soon, Jon”

“Good luck Dami, I know how your family can be!”

As Jon flew off to Metropolis, Damian muttered to himself, “Oh you have no idea.”

 

On his way back to the manor, Damian radioed Alfred to make sure everyone stayed in until he arrived. This was going to painful enough the first time and he had no desire to go through it again. He rehearsed telling his family in his head, “Thank you all for coming, there’s something I need to tell you. Jon and I are dating.” Once he felt like he knew what he was going to say, Damian took a deep breath and walked in the front door.

Alfred greeted him with a smile, “Welcome Master Damian, it’s good to have you back in the manor.”

Damian didn’t always show it, but he loved having Alfred in his life. To call the man a butler would a be a crime in Damian’s mind, he was like a second father to him, “Hello Pennyworth, it’s good to see you too,” He gave Alfred a quick hug before making his way to the family room.

Damian made sure he knew what he wanted to say and walked into the chaos that was his family. Unsurprisingly, Tim and Jason were arguing, this time about who broke the coffee machine. To their left, Dick and Cass were talking a book Dick showed her, and sitting on the couch were Bruce and Steph. Damian wasn’t sure, but from what he could hear, Steph was trying to convince him to let her bedazzle the Batgirl suit. 

Damian cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, “Thank you all for coming, there’s something I need to tell-”

“You like guys,” Jason blurted.

Everyone turned to glare at him before Tim added, “No wait, you’re dating Jon, aren’t you?”

Bruce got up from the couch, “Would you please let him finish,” he turned to Damian, “Please continue son,”

“Thank you, father,” Damian grunted, “As I was saying, I wanted to tell you all that Jon and I are dating.” He paused to scowl at Jason, “And yes Todd, that does mean I like guys.” 

He expected to be bombarded by questions, but no one seemed to think it was a big deal.

“Seriously, that’s why I missed waffle night,” Steph asked, “Haven’t you two been dating for like a year now?”

“Didn't they came out at the Christmas party last month?” Tim asked.

“Wait a minute!” Dick shouted, “Am I the only one who didn’t know about this?”

Everyone turned to look at Dick. He had been waiting patiently with Cass, going over in his head what Damian was saying before he decided that it had been long enough, “Damian you are way too young to be dating! I swear it was only yesterday that I took a picture of you falling asleep in the batmobile. 

“Grayson, don’t you dare,” Damian started, but his siblings cut him off.

“Picture time,” they all shouted, and he even caught Bruce cracking a small smile.

“Gather round batfam, gather round, if my little brother is going to be dating, it’s only fair I get to embarrass him a little. Or a lot.”

Dick pulled out his phone and started scrolling through pictures of Damian, “Here’s Damian asleep in the batmobile, here’s Damian asleep in the cave, oh and here’s Damian wearing the original Robin suit. Not sure what got into him there, but I’m glad Bruce has such good security.”

Steph cut in, “Ok, ok, those were pretty good, but have you seen this?”

As soon as she opened her phone, Damian remembered what she had and begged her not to show it, “Please, Brown, I’ll do anything, please don’t show them that,”

“Anything? Tempting babybat, but I think I’ll take my chances with the picture,”

Damian sighed as Steph pulled out the pictures of him when he went undercover. While the rest of his family were captivated by the pictures of him in a ‘cute’ school outfit, Damian noticed Bruce pull out his phone. He looked at his father and silently begged him to remain silent, but Bruce just looked at him and shrugged. “How would you all like to see a picture of Damian in the cowl?” he asked.

“Shut up!”

“Your joking!”

“Bruce if this is some sort of trick, I’ll shoot up your cave.”

Bruce chuckled and showed them his phone. On it, was picture after picture of a ten-year-old Damian wearing the bat suit. Damian knew that his family would be occupied for about the next hour looking at pictures of him, so he decided that it was time to make his escape. He said a quick goodbye to Alfred and slipped out of the room before any of them noticed he was gone, and before either Dick or Bruce could give him the dreaded ‘talk’. Damian could only handle so much embarrassment in one night.

 

Jon flew to his family’s apartment in Metropolis. He made sure his parents knew that he had something important to tell them and that he wanted the whole family to be there. He didn’t really have a plan for what he was going to say, he would just tell his family the truth and hope they accepted him. Not that he was worried, his mom was practically setting him on dates with Damian and both his parents were fine with Kon dating two guys, so he should be fine. He took a deep breath and flew in the skylight they had, “Mom! Dad! I’m home,” he shouted.

“Hi kiddo,” Clark yelled from their living room, “We’re all in here.”

“Hey Jon,” he heard Kon shout, “What’s this ‘super important thing’ you made me fly all the way here for?”

“Kon, you can’t fly,” Jon said through a laugh.

“Shut it, pipsqueak or I’ll make you fly real far.”

“Boys, boys, settle down, Jon had something important to tell us,”

“Uh, right. So you know how me and Damian have been spending a lot of time together? Well, we’re dating…”

Clark, Lois, and Kon stared at each other and then laughed, “That’s it!” they all yelled.

Lois saw Jon’s confusion and called to him, “Come here sweetie, give your mom a hug, we’re all so proud of you for telling us… we just thought it was kind of obvious by now, that’s all.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Jon mumbled, “and ya, I guess it was kind of obvious.”

Lois chuckled, “If I had to set you two up on another ‘friendly dinner’ I was going to scream. I think you and Damian are great for each other and as long as he makes you happy, we’re happy.”

Jon smiled but then looked at his dad, who was being awfully quiet, “Dad, you haven’t said much, are you alright with this?”

Clark stood frozen until Lois elbowed him the ribs, “Oh, uh, yes Jon, we’re perfectly fine with you dating Damian, I just wanted to make sure we talked about it that’s all.”

“Talk about it, what do you think we’re doing Dad?”

“No Jon, I mean talk about _it_ I know you and Damian are teenagers, but I want to make sure you know exactly what you should and shouldn’t be doing.”

“Oh gross Dad, please don’t finish that thought. Damian and I aren’t doing any of that stuff and I have questions, I’ll go to Kon, not you.”

“That’s right,” Kon shouted as he high fived Jon, “I’ll teach you everything you need to-” He stopped short when he saw both Lois and Clark glaring at him. “What I meant to say is that I’ll be happy to talk to you about it once you turn twenty-one.”

“That’s better,” Clark said while Lois stared at him. Kon made sure to wink at Jon when they weren’t looking though, there was no way he’d leave his brother unprepared. After all dating a Robin was hard work, he’d need every advantage he could get.

“Alright, thanks for being so understanding. Is it alright if I go see Damian now?”

Lois looked at Clark before nodding, “Sure Jon, have fun!”

“And no funny business, I have super hearing,” Clark added.

“Don’t mind him, honey, go see your boyfriend.”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow morning!”

His parents’ cries about spending the night with Damian were lost in the wind as he took off, already on his way to Hamilton

 

Jon flew as fast as he could, but somehow, he knew Damian would beat him there. Just like he thought, there was Damian’s car in the driveway, although he was just getting out.

“Hey,” Jon called out as he landed next to Damian, “How was your night,”

“It was… well, it was like any other night with my family, Jon. I tried to tell them something serious and they turned it into another opportunity to embarrass me.”

Jon could tell from the smile that kept creeping onto Damian’s face that he wasn’t really upset, “Oh you poor thing, what kind of family embarrasses their little brother,”

“Shut it corncob, at least they were fine with me dating you. Now tell me, how was your night?”

“Hmm. It went pretty well, my parents are cool with us being together. I did narrowly avoid getting ‘the talk’ from my dad so that was a plus.”

“Oh,” Damian said, a devious grin appearing on his face, “ ’the talk’ huh. How about tonight, I show you everything you need to know.”

Damian pulled a blushing Jon to the loft of his barn, ready to give him a ‘hands on’ lesson.


End file.
